The Little French Maid
by 11cleyva
Summary: Phil the Maid has had a crush on Kevin for some time, now he will try his hardest to get him to noticed him. But Kevin has someone else trying to get his attention. Will Phil get the Minion of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First Fanfiction in a while and new to Despicable stories.**

At the very top of the Gru residents, a little minion cleaned the windows with a cloth. It was Phil, all dressed in his french maid outfit, which he will never understand as to why Gru made him wear it so many years ago, but he grew to like it and started to have it as his regular attire. Having the best view in the house, he could see cars going down the road, birds in trees and minion in the backyard. Squinting he could see it was Kevin.

Phil had a small crush on him. Well, he claimed it a small crush but in fact he was just crazy for Kevin. Even though Kevin looked the same as the others of his height something about him made Phil like him more. He was independent, brave and the nicest of them all. Phil put his cloth down and watched as the tall one in the yard hit a little ball into a hole in the ground. He saw Kevin wipe away some sweat from his head from under his golfer's cap. Phil had a wonderful idea to get to get noticed by Kevin.

He jumped down from his little stool and made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out the container of ice tea. Taking two cups, One for Kevin and one for himself, he poured the tea into each and put it back in the fridge and grabbed ice cubes for the glasses. A smile so big and wide grew on Phil's face and even a hint of pink came on his cheeks as he got closer to the door. He easily slipped out the dog door in the front made for Kyle and began to walk around the house.

"Oh is that ice tea?" A voice asked from behind the play house. Phil stopped and looked, it was Jerry. A plump, spiky haired minion walked over to him. He was in the shade to get away from the heat.

"Yes, I could get you one-" Phil was cut off.

"Can I have one?" Jerry asked, he had an annoying voice after awhile it was deeper than Phil's though.

"Um," Phil thought but didn't want to seem rude to Jerry, gave him his glass. "Sure." He could still give Kevin the left over glass. Jerry took the glass and ran off to the backyard with it. Phil was surprised he didn't drink it right here and ask for the other one like he normally does. Phil hurried to the back to give Kevin the glass, only to find that Jerry had given the glass to him.

Phil had a sick feeling in his stomach, and almost felt he wanted to cry. It was too late to turn around and sulk, Kevin had spotted him.

"Heyhey, Phil!" He had a slight French accent to his voice when he called out to him. He waved him closer, Phil only wished he felt happy to be standing next to Kevin. "I am so happy to see that you brought a glass for Jerry. He was so nice to get me a drink, and it is even better that you got him one." Kevin smiled and flashed his perfect teeth.

"Hehe, yeah. Here...Jerry. Have a drink?" Phil struggled to say nicely and handed the other minion the glass.

"Why thank you, Philip." Jerry said and downed it. Phil hated to be called his full name by Jerry. He looked at Kevin, who was smiling as he nursed his drink. Phil felt a little better knowing that Kevin was enjoying his drink, so Phil made a slight smile too.

"How's your game today?" He tried to ask instead of standing there with somewhat slumped shoulders.

"Oh, I am just practicing my putt today. Though it getting very hot out. Perhaps we should come inside. I could do with a shower."

Phil's eyes widened and drifted as he imagined Kevin taking a shower. The red of his cheeks made Kevin snap him out of his trance.

"Are you okay? You seem to be burning up? Are you ill today?" Kevin had hand on Phil's shoulder, he didn't know what to do. He began to panic slightly and fainted. "Phil?! Oh my, he's passed out. He must have overheated." Kevin looked around for Jerry but couldn't find him. He must have walked back into the house. Kevin wrapped his arms around Phil's body and lifted him to his feet and tried his best to get Phil on his back to carry him to his bed.

What seemed like forever, Kevin finally made it to his own room. He wanted to be sure Phil was going to be okay, he placed him on his bed and removed the headband on him and searched for a washcloth to cool him. He removed the goggles and placed to the side and got the cloth on Phil's forehead and dabbed him off. After awhile he just left the cloth on his head as he went to get changed in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Phil began to open his eyes to see that he was inside the house, he looked around and noticed this wasn't his room. There were posters on the wall, a cut out of a crown, it looked as if it was from a painting, it was up on top of an employee of the month picture. It was Kevin's own picture, Phil shot up from the bed and was worried. How did he end up in Kevin's room of all places? All he remembered was the ice tea. He heard tapping coming from the little couch and looked over, he saw a tuff of black hair sticking over the top. Kevin was in the room with him.

"Hello?" He finally uttered and heard the clicking stop and the figure turn around. It was Kevin, he smiled and got up. He was in his button up pj's that had a little G in the corner for Gru.

"Oh, Phil I'm so relieved to know you are okay, I was so worried. When you passed out-"

"I did what?!" Phil began to get embarrassed, he fainted in front of Kevin. He never wanted to do that.

"You fainted, I got you inside and put you in my room to keep an eye on just in case.

 _What a sweetie_ Phil thought and blushed.

"Are you overheating again? I can get a fan on you."

"Nononononononoooo..." Phil was getting embarrassed once more. "I'm good, just a little flushed is all...flushed from the weather,nothing else. Why does it have to be so hot?"

Kevin chuckled, "Because it's summer." And gave a smile. He never got to talk to Phil for more than just in passing and he was finding that Phil was very enjoyable to talk to.

"Oh. That makes sense." Phil on the other hand felt himself getting stupider as he talked. "I suppose I should get going, it's been nice, um, resting here." He smiled and got up.

"You can't leave, it's already 12 at night. You've been out for sometime. You must be tired from working all day and the heat exhaustion. Do you want me to get the day off for you? I'm writing emails right now, if you want me to send one to Gru?"

Phil was worried, should he get the day off? But then the house would be a disaster, "I can't do that, Kevin. Thank you for the offer." He smiled so wide because Kevin was so nice to offer to get the day off for him.

"Okay then, if you ever need a day off, you have my approval." Kevin smiled and helped Phil out of the bed, their hands met and Phil began to have his heart race and his eyes crossed and he passed out again.

Hours passed as Phil woke up again, this time it was morning and he was back in the bed with the covers pulled on him. He looked for Kevin to be somewhere around, he heard noises from the bathroom. Jumping from the bed he saw through the crack in the door Kevin getting into his blue overalls. The burning came back to his cheeks as he saw him buckle them and turn to leave. Phil scurried away to seem innocent about snooping.

"Ah, You're awake! I got you the day off today, because you passed again last night. Don't worry, Tom is working in your place." That toothy grin came on his face.

"Um...thank you, Kevin." He whispered and walked to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked surprised to see him leaving.

"Back to my place, I should change into clean clothes." He said closing the door behind him.

Kevin looked at the door almost waiting for him to come back. He sighed and sat down on the couch to watch some tv, it was his day off too and he wanted to spend it with someone other than Jerry. For some reason the little minion in the maid outfit was growing on Kevin's mind. He didn't know why, it just was.

Sitting his head back into the couch and shut the tv off, he didn't want to watch it now. He tried to think as to why he wanted to spend time with Phil, he never did be told he never talked to him before for more than two words, so what could it have been. His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening and he jumped up hoping it was Phil, only saw Jerry. He shuddered at the sight of him. He was beginning to get annoying to him.

"Hello, Jerry." He said and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey Kevin!" He sat next to him and saw that Kevin wasn't smiling. "You okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kevin said.

"You don't sound good. Are you sick?"

"I'm..." Kevin thought, if he was sick maybe Jerry would leave him be for the day. "I am sick today. I feel dizzy. It might be contagious, you should probably leave me." He said becoming dramatic ill.

"Gee, it might be. Don't want to get everyone sick. Okay, I'll leave. But if you need me just call me." Jerry said and quickly ran out of the room. Kevin smirked as how easy that worked. He laid his head down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil pouted on his bed, he took his maid outfit and just laid in his pants and socks. He felt so awful fainting twice and then getting a day off from it, and all in front of Kevin. His cheeks grew bright red and got hot again, he groaned at how much of an idiot he was in front of him. He was sure Kevin thought he was a fool for acting this way too. He brought a pillow over his face to hide from the world, maybe if he stayed in his room Kevin would forget about it and him.

"Oh Phil, you're a fool!" he said outloud and threw the pillow off his face. His silk pillow hit the wall and he just sat there and debated to get up and retrive it. He just fell back down to the bed and decided to take a nap instead.

...

 _Phil awoke with a start at hearing the knock on his metal door. He wasn't fully dressed instead of just his pants as he got to the door. It was Kevin, he was in his overalls and had a smile on his face. It was a happy smile, but it was mixed with wanting._

 _"Bello Kevin." Phil said even though he had made a fool of himself earlier he was now able to talk to his crush._

 _"Bello Phil." He said and walked in with a force and scooped the little minion in his arms and took him to the bed and slammed him to the sheets and pinned him down. Phil's eyes widened and he shut them quickly. He could feel the heat of Kevin's breath on him and he opened one eye to see Kevin looking down at him._

 _"Oh Phil Je te veux..."(I want you) Kevin spoke French to Phil and made his skin prickle, Phil loved it when he spoke french. He loved Kevin's accent as it was but when he spoke his true language it drove Phil crazy._

 _"I know Kevin, and I want you too." Phil said and let the taller minion kiss his lips and he wrapped his arms around the thin frame of Kevin._

 _"Excité_ _sommes-nous?"(Excited are we) Kevin asked and chuckled. Phil went back to kissing him and bit his bottom lip._

"Hey Phil, open up!" A voice broke him from his dream. Phil looked around and still saw the pillow on the floor and heard the knock again.

"I'm coming hold on." He said and frantically looked for his dress, and went to the door. To his surprise, it was Kevin. His heart raced from his dream, he smiled. "Bello Kevin. What brings you here at this time?"

"I came to check on you. You seemed a bit discouraged earlier when I got you the day off. Can I come in before I'm spotted by someone?"

"Of course" Phil made room for him to come in. It wasn't like his dream but he was happy because he wouldn't know what to do if it happened.

"You have a lovely home here, Phil." Kevin put on a smile, he didn't know what to talk about with him. He wanted to talk to him more but couldn't get any words out.

"Thank you." Picking his pillow up and tossed it to the bed. Kevin turned to see Phil's face, the light pink on his cheeks and the light sweat on his head caused Kevin to step forward to him.

"Are you okay, Phil? I've been worried about you all day."

 _"Kevin's been worried about me? All day!"_ Phil said in his head and watched the taller put the back of his gloved hand to his head. It made Phil just want to melt right there. "No, I'm good. Just the summer weather like you said before." A smile came over both minions as Kevin put his hands in his pockets.

The silence was a bit overwhelming for the smaller one, then he got an idea to finally give Kevin a drink. He motioned the taller one to stay put as he scurried to the little kitchen in the home and came back with two glasses of herbal tea.

"Sorry it's not regular tea..." He felt embarrassed by his fruity flavoured drink.

"No I like it." Kevin said taking a drink.

"I'm so sorry to be a rude host, would you like to sit down?" Phil acciendently took Kevin by the hand only to let go as fast as he could. Kevin just smiled and walked past the frozen in fear minion. Phil was relived that he didn't get mad or upset with him touching him. Kevin was sitting on the couch and all it's pillows. "Sorry about all the pillows, I like them is all..." Phil said sitting down next to him trying to look somewhere else but at his gorgeous face. He was about to say something but Kevin got a text on his phone.

Gru gave the top minions their own smartphone, being the leader of the tribe meant Kevin got a lot of things but he was also the system administrator for the computers in the household and the jelly factory. Kevin groaned as he read the text he got, it was from Gru. The WiFi had stopped working again, he loved his job he just hated that Gru couldn't get it to work, their boss could make rockets but not push the routier button.

"Sorry, Phil, I have to get going. It maybe my day off but I still have work to do." He handed the glass to Phil and got off the couch. Seeing him leave made Phil's heart sink, but Kevin turned around and smiled.

"I know this seems weird, but would you like to hang out again sometime?" His smile made Phil unable to talk, just a nod and blank experssion was over him.

"Great, whenever is good for you is good for me. Bye Phil." He said and left the room, leaving Phil with a big smile coming over him.

"Yes!" He yelled and tossed the two glasses in the air sending them smashing on the floor and making a mess. He snapped out of his trance when he heard them. "Oh poop."

 **I hope everyone likes this so far. I promise it will get better. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick press of the button, Kevin had finished his job in the house. He really did like being able to come inside the house. Ever since Gru had gotten the kids, he has let the Minions walk freely in the house, and since he had gotten married he had become more lenient on them. But Kevin still has to keep them in line at times. He passed the open rooms and the bright sun that shown into the rooms. Gru never let them see the sun for years before, it was almost like being in that cave they had left long ago. He couldn't believe it had been 48 years since he left the cold dangerous tundra.

He hummed a little song to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get a snack, he had his own food but the food was always more crisp in the fridge upstairs. He took out an apple and made his way back to the underground levels of the house.

The little tubes that transported them twisted and turned , if anyone else but a minion tried would have gotten ill from it. He walked out with the red apple in his hand and began his stroll to his floor. He could feel angry eyes on him as he walked. Stopping to look back, he didn't see anyone; just Lance, Stuart, Dave and the short Kevin. He turned and quickened his step, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and followed. He started to jog back up to his room and the other minions just watched as their leader jogged past them with worry in his eyes.

Looking behind him as he got to his door he saw no one, once he looked forward and there stood Jerry. "Merde!" Kevin shouted and dropped his apple at the shorter and yet larger one.

"Hey Kevin." His voice had bit of annoyance in it but he tried to be nice. "I thought you were too sick to come out today?"

"Oh...Gru needed me to help with the WiFi again, so I have to do what the big boss says." He said as he looked at the apple that Jerry had now picked up. He hoped that he would give it back but Jerry took a bite out of it, making him start to get angry at Jerry. He liked to hang out with him, but as of recently he was getting a bit much. "Yeah, so I'm still not feeling good today..."

"Well, did you want to do something this week? Get something to eat, watch a movie?"

 _Was Jerry asking me on a date?_ Kevin thought. He tried to think, "I can't, I have other things planned this week." He thought of little Phil and the possible chance to hang out with him.

"Oh. Yeah, that's okay..." the forced pity was too much.

"Okay, maybe later tonight IF I feel better." Kevin said and cracked a smile.

"Great. I'll be around by 8. See you then Kevin." Jerry waved and took another bite of the apple. With an eyeroll, he went back into his house and locked the door.

He just wanted to get away from the outside world for a bit. He silenced his phone and took his gloves off and goggles. With a heavy drop he sat on the couch and laid down, he didn't know why it was so difficult to do one thing at a time, first he wanted to have time with Phil then Jerry wants to do things too.

Kevin felt weird that as soon as Phil showed up he started to get these feelings for him. Why, he was just the little maid, the housekeeper. He gave a second to think that maybe he was falling in love with him. He couldn't be, the last time he liked anyone was Scarlet and then she tried to kill him and everyone in the tribe. Fact was Phil wasn't even there back then, Gru made him. Needing more help Gru started to clone his minions, now there were over nine thousand and out of that was one that was starting to steal Kevin's heart. Kevin promised himself he wasn't going to allow himself to fall in love again and get hurt in more than one way. But something was gnawing at his mind, he was lonley.

Since the beginning he had always been the guardian of Bob, the cute little one with two colours for eyes. Bob was the little odd one out of the tribe and he took him in. But as of late, Bob had grown and moved into his own housing, it still made Kevin sad that he spent time with someone only to have them leave. It might be nice to have someone else in his heart, and he knew Phil wouldn't leave. But what if he wasn't liked back? What if it was that way? NO, it couldn't be. Maybe...

Groaning from making himself a headache he covered his eyes and shut them tightly, he tried to think of other things. But those little thoughts crept in. Phil. And he was so attractive.

"Stopa, Kevin!" He told himself. He tried his hardest but all thoughts went back to him. They started off sweet but then those other thoughts came in. Those sexual thoughts. Those dominating thoughts. He tried to shut eyes and think of other things but each thought brought him feeling his lower half begin to rise. Little french maid, in that little dress, doing those little dirty things to him.

"No!" Kevin jumped off his couch and tried to regain his thoughts, this was Phil he was thinking of. Kevin had never been that minion to feel this way about another man, but he was. Perhaps it was right for him, after all his whole tribe is male. "Baise-moi..." He knew he couldn't deny his thoughts, he liked him and that was that.

Checking the clock it was 7, it was best he started to get ready for that Jerry date. He trudged to the shower in his house and took his overalls off and started the water. He couldn't deny he was having more thanvjust feelings for Phil at this moment judging by his body's reaction. Perhaps the cold water will lower those burning thoughts and clear his head for the night.

 **Trying to keep this T is hard. But if it goes well, then I will make more Phil and Kevin but some M rated ones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this is going well for my first minion fanfics, I actually two in the works right now and one of them is more exciting then this one. Read and Review , thank you :)**

After cleaning the tea off the floor, Phil decided to clean the whole floor and dust. He always had to be doing something, even on his days off he had to clean. He danced to his many CDs of Barry Manilow and imagined Kevin singing them to him. He giggled as he finished puting everything away, he may just take that offer up on hanging out with him tonight. But he needed help if it was the right thing to do, he looked and saw he had time left to talk to Donny and Paul.

Donny and Paul had been together for years and years, longer than Phil's been around he knew that for sure. They were there when the minions lived in a frozen cave, and they had been in love since then. Phil could only imagine what Kevin must have looked like in those fur and leather coats they wore then, he thought he looked like a romance novel cover.

Donny being the short one with only a single eye loved to make his partner, Paul, laugh at any moment. And Paul was the more masculine of the two and he cared deeply for his little Don. Lucy for the longest time called them "Jelly jar man and his partner" because she didn't know their names yet. As of late, they finally got that jar off of Donny's head, only they had to use the shrink ray to shrink him down to get it off. It was Paul's idea to keep Donny safe from the glass.

Who else for Phil to ask on relationships then them? Phil made it to the second floor of the housing and to the end of the line, room 6580. With a small knock on the door he waited, and Paul opened it, he looked just like Kevin in height and appearance but he clearly wasn't him. "Bello Phil, what brings you to our home today?" Donny poked his head to see who it was and gave a smile.

"Well, I was wondering about how to know if someone likes me." He gave a weak smile and looked at the two.

"Who is this lucky one, might I ask?" Donny said in his soft voice.

"kevin..."

"What was that?" Paul asked because Phil had said it so softly.

"I said Kevin."

Both Minions just stood there with blank faces, Donny pulled Phil into their home, making him get worried he said the wrong thing. "You mean Kevin Kevin?" Paul asked with squinty eyes.

"Yes, is it bad?" Phil's voice began to get shaky from fear.

"No, I think it's great. It's about time Kevin had someone to tame him." Donny said.

"That is if he can handle his anger issues." Paul chimmed in.

"He doesn't get angry anymore, he just mocks them now. He's learned to not get angry."

Phil gave out a whimper, he didn't know that Kevin was an angry type. He always seemed so nice to him when they talked.

"Don't listen to this guy here, Kevin is the nicest minion you can find. He cares about the tribe, he cares about you. He would do anything to make us happy, he left the cave to find us a boss and he did with Gru." Donny said as Paul went to check on the food in the kitchen, it was almost supper time for them. "Take my advice, just be yourself. If Kevin likes you then he likes you for being you." That smile that Donny gave him made Phil feel good inside.

"Thank you. You've made me feel good about my choice and I'm going to be me. Bye you two." He waved as the two minions waved back. "He didn't evenask about how to tell if someone likes him..." Paul said.

"I think he knows already, honey." Donny said.

Phil knew what he had to do, seeing the clock on their wall in the kitchen, it was just 15 minutes to 8, he wanted to get there early. Not too early to seem desperate but just enough. If he was late he would seem like he didn't want to show. Taking the stairs as fast as he could, he reached the top floor. He gave the door a knock, but there was no answer. Another knock and he could hear movement on the otherside. He fixed his headband and waited.

His face went from a smile to shock as he saw Kevin standing there wet from his shower with just a towel on. They both looked at each other, each one thinking about the other just earlier. Kevin had already finished his time in the shower thinking of Phil. Reaching a hand out he grabbed Phil and yanked him in and shut the door. He didn't want Jerry to see him with Phil. The pull made the smaller one bump into Kevin's exposed chest and sent the colour red over his face. Kevin could see by the look on his face that Phil liked him too, he just showed it in a different way.

"Let me just get dressed, okay? I thought you were somebody else." Kevin said from the bathroom as he dressed in his favourite golfer outfit minus the hat. Just as he was about open his mouth the door had another knock on it. "oh no." Kevin mumbled and waited.

"Hey Kevin, you feeling well enough to hang out today?" Jerry was on the other side. Phil was surprised to hear that Kevin had other plans tonight.

"No Jerry, my stomach is acting up. It must have been what I ate today, you know? Maybe another time, yes?" he waited and heard a loud sigh.

"Okay I guess. Bye Kevin." He waited until the heavy footsteps died off before he turned to Phil who stood in place.

"Sorry about that. What can I do for you?" His smile made Phil forget why he was there, but he came back to reality.

"I wanted to take up your offer to hang out today. Before I go back to work tomorrow and you go go back, so I thought we'd just do it today. I don't mean that way just like do it like together..."

Kevin chuckled and nodded, "I understand. Well, we have to stay here for the night to be safe. I have movies, I have food. Popcorn mostly, I haven't been to the store recently."

To stay inside with would be the greatest thing to Phil, he nodded and the two sat down and watched TV.

...

Jerry trudged along when he overheard Donny and Paulin their home.

"It was so nice to hear that Phil likes Kevin. I always wanted that boy to find someone." Donny said.

"It is nice, I hope they last as long as we do." Paul said.

Jerry knew what he had to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

With the movie done and the popcorn all gone, Phil guessed it was time to go home and get ready for tomorrow's work day. It was going on ten at night and they were both tired, Kevin had had fun spending time with him and Phil was just as happy. He felt they really broke some ground in getting to know each other.

"Good night, Phil. I hope that you have a wonderful sleep." Kevin said and walked him to the door, he wanted to kiss him but it was too early and they weren't even dating, just friends for now.

"Good night to you Kevin." Phil giggled and wanted to kiss him too but didn't want to seem to desperate. He waved and left a smiling Kevin to have wonderful dreams.

…..

The next morning started off grand for both of them. Kevin got up early like he always did and checked his phone. Nothing new was happening in his texts and his Facebook didn't read anything interesting for the day. Except for a post on his wall by Dave, it read that he was happy for Kevin to finally be in a relationship with someone. This of course made him very confused as he tried to figure who he was in a relationship with. Did he post it about him and Phil without knowing it?

It weighed on him as he got his coveralls on and gloves.

As soon as he stepped out he was greeted by at least five other minions all smiling. The words 'congratulations' and 'way to go' were used alot, he was still confused about it and then he found out.

Jerry had made an announcement on Facebook that he and Kevin were in a relationship. If Kevin could find Jerry at this moment he would beat him senseless for making this lie up. Why would he do this?

Some more minions had circled around him as he pushed them away in search for Jerry.

"I am not in any relationship with him!" he finally shouted making the group of now 30 stop cheering.

Not a sound came from the crowd. "Now get back to work before I tell Gru about you all not working!" they all hurried to their posts and started up the jelly factory.

In truth Kevin was pissed at what had happened, his day had gone from exceptional to terrible in seconds. He had to find Jerry and stop this madness.

….

Phil got dressed for the day of his usual outfit of silk dress and headband with jeans underneath. He didn't have a Facebook, he didn't understand it mostly, so he didn't hear of what was going on yet. But he did hear the cheering awhile ago but that all stopped.

As soon as he was done getting dressed there was a knock on the door. _Maybe it's Kevin._ Phil smiled and almost twirled his way to the door, it was Jerry. He was looking very smug.

"Good morning, Philip. Did you hear the news?" Jerry sounded so proud, the other minion just shook his head no. "well, me and Kevin are dating now so it's best if you just stop trying what you're doing. I saw what you are doing, trying to win him over. It won't work, now stay out of his life." with the door slowly being shut by the little one, he left Phil alone with the only sound of his clock ticking.

He stood in place trying to think about it, that's why Kevin had plans last night, he's with Jerry. That's why they're always together. And now Phil was trying to break them up? His eyes filled with tears and began to streak his cheeks. Bursting into a cry he ran to his bed and laid there and wept. Why did his good mood gave to be ruined so soon? Why did he have to love someone who was with someone else?

He suddenly didn't feel good and planned on calling off again to avoid everyone today.

…..

The work day had gone on like normal. The machines made the somewhat better tasting jams than jellies, but the one thing not going normally was the chatter. The problem with minions is that each one gossips and with 9 thousand gossiping, the stories got out of hand.

Someone had heard that Jerry had been proposed to. Another was Kevin had a child on the way from someone named Phillis. They got more ridiculous as the day went on, and Kevin was getting sick of hearing it. He wanted to go find Jerry or at least talk to Phil. He knew Phil must have heard the news today. _Oh boy._ Kevin thought and continued his typing, he thought of cutting out early. And by early he decided to go now, it was three and no one would miss him at his desk.

His heart beat faster the closer he got to Phil's home. He was only on the third floor but he felt he was going to vomit from his stomach twisting in him. Second floor, his eyes were getting dizzy almost. He had to reach the first floor for Phil. What seemed like a lifetime he made it and reached his hand out to knock.

But the door being unlocked he went in and saw it was dark and quiet. He got worried.

"Phil?" he called out and heard rustling. "Phil." he poked his head into the bedroom and saw him on his stomach crying. He'd been crying the whole day almost, he slept at times because he grew to tired but would wake up crying.

"What do you want?" he said from inside his pillow he had over his head.

"I came to check on you. When they said you didn't show for work-"

"Why should you care? You have someone else to care about." his voice was cold.

"Wha…. zut…. Listen Phil."

"No!" he shot up from his bed and came to the end of it so he was taller than Kevin. But he covered his mouth for he was afraid he yelled at him but he knew had to tell him, "listen Kevin…. I feel so bad that I tried so hard for you to like me but you were with someone else. I just wanted you to get to know you, even go out with you. I've never liked anyone like I do with you and… and now I feel I was too much. I've embarrassed myself over this, I became a fool in love with you. I'm sorry." Phil sat down on the end of the bed and wept. He felt his hand be lifted up.

"Phil I didn't know that you felt this way before, but I know now after I got to know you more. Maybe I should have gotten to be your friend earlier?" Kevin tried to laugh but it brought more tears to Phil's eyes. He looked down and sighed. "I'm not dating anyone,it was just a ploy by Jerry. He got jealous that I was starting to fall for someone else, and by that I mean you."

Phil's eyes lit up, did Kevin say what he thought he said?

"Phil… I don't know how to say this but do you want be my… boyfriend? If not it's definitely okay after all this."

The little minions mouth drop in astonishment, "Yes! Kevin yes! I would absolutely love to date you." he wrapped his arms around Kevin and hugged him. Kevin was so happy to be able to be holding this special minion in his life.

"Je t'aime." Kevin whispered to the one in his arms.

"I love you too…." Phil replied and got a kiss on the lips. It was so new, he never was kissed before, but it was so right. He pulled away from him, "what about Jerry? What about him?"

"Leave that to me, I know exactly what to do." Kevin gave a devious chuckle.

…..

All the minions watched as Jerry walked passed them with a jelly jar stuck on his head and a lable that read Liar in bold letters. He was the laughing stock of the entire place for weeks.

Kevin and Phil were congratulated multiple times on getting together and they couldn't have been happier.

 _ **End**_

 **We'll that's the end of this one, I hope it was good for my first minion story. I'm working on more to come the next will be posted very soon.**

 **Thank you for the support.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
